A Second Chance
by Imaspoiler
Summary: What if you needed to sacrifice your love for somebody in order to save them? Would you do it? This was the choice Hermione had to make...plis read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter if I did this wouldn't be a fic at all. Lol J

Author's note: Please read and review! It's very important.  This is my first try for an H/Hr fic, be nice! Just joking. Hope you like it. 

Take note im going to switch from people's pov's constantly, depending on whose emotion I play on. So please bear with me and understand since this is necessary to add the feeling of the piece. ~ Snogfest

Thanks to my beta readers:  FrEeZePoP1228 n' Tamsy,Daine, Lilac

                                                 A Second Chance

Chapter 1: The Reason

          Harry was exhausted and weak; he has fought with over 10 Deatheaters. He was emotionally and physically drained. During his journey here, he had lost Fred, Ginny, Tonks and other members of the Order. He ran with all his strength to reach Hermione. _I can't lose her. I have lost everything, but her. She is the only one left. I would rather die than live without her_. These thoughts came to Harry as he passed a dark tunnel. He had reached the end of the tunnel, when he saw her. She was bound by chains, her body was badly bruised. There were cuts all over her. She was also under the Cruciatus Curse. She writhed and screamed under the pain, she was also crying. _How could I put her up to this? After all that, she has done for me. _Harry chastised himself for not protecting her well. Then he saw a dark looming figure, which looked utterly repulsive. It was Voldemort. He was standing beside Hermione but he wasn't the one to cast the curse since he was directly looking at Harry. Behind him a blonde-haired person had come out, it was Draco. He was the one casting the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione. He smiled wickedly at the sight of the smart-ass Gryffindor in pain.

"Hello, Harry. I was expecting you." Voldemort said while he took out his wand.

"LET GO OF HER! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS." Harry screamed with all his might.

"Oh! On the contrary, she has a lot to do with this. She is after all a mudblood not to mention your lover. I'm sure that losing her would cause you great pain and I find no greater pleasure than causing you pain." Voldemort said these words as if it were music to his ears.

"YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! LET'S END THIS HERE, NOW. I'M READY." Harry said, determinedly. He was still looking at Hermione who was starting to become limp. The pain was too much to bear. 

"Very well. Draco, stop the curse." Voldemort ordered.

Draco had stopped, but it might be a bit too late. She had stopped moving and was only standing upright because of all the chains that were holding her. Harry took out his wand. "One fight; the final battle. The day the prophecy comes true. I will make you pay for all the pain you have caused me." Harry said in a whisper.

"Let's see, Potter." Voldemort took his stance. Harry did likewise.

"Avada Kedavra!" they said in unison. Both their wands emitted green light, which headed straight towards the other.

                   Hermione had slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Harry and Voldemort having their fight. She heard them both release the Avada curse on each other. She tried to speak, but was too weak. She had been enduring the Cruciatus curse for the last 2 hours. Her body could not take it anymore. She fainted again entering a deep slumber.

                 The next thing she knew she was in a hospital bed. She saw familiar faces, Professor Dumbledore, Ron and George. Their faces were all sad, she wondered why. She then remembered Harry.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, trying to sit up.

Ron had placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to lie down. "Hermione, I…..he's…" Ron couldn't say it; he turned away and started crying.

"What?" she asked worried.

"Hermione, Harry's…..Harry's….." Dumbledore paused; a single tear left his eye "he died."

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE! IT WAS THE PROPHECY, HE WOULD BEAT VOLDEMORT! YOU'RE KIDDING! HAHA!" She had half-expected Harry to pop out from a corner and greet her cheerfully, but everyone remained silent.

Ron had composed himself and had held unto Hermione's hand. "Herm, he wasn't killed by Voldemort."

"THEN WHO?" Hermione was full of anger and bitterness. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Malfoy. Harry had just killed Voldemort and he saw it, he probably decided to kill you, but Harry blocked the spell and he was the one to get hit." Ron added, tears were starting to build up in his eyes again.

"It's my fault. I killed Harry." She said, staring straight into Ron's eyes.

"No! It's Malfoy. He would've killed you too, but we caught him just in time." Ron said, hugging her friend.

"I did it." Hermione kept repeating. _I will never forgive myself._

"No, Mione. Harry loved you, that's why he rushed off. That's why he was willing to die. He loved you. It wasn't your fault. He wanted to do it." Ron repeated, he held unto her.

"I………..I" Hermione's body shook violently, she was crying so hard. It hurt Ron that she was enduring this pain, he also suffered a great loss, his brother and sister had died in the war. He knew and understood how she felt. He felt responsible for Fred and Ginny's death. He knew that no words could bring comfort.  He was going to say something to Hermione when he felt her body limp around his arms. She had fainted again.

Ron had been watching Hermione for over 2 hours now; he hasn't had any sleep yet. Dumbledore had asked him to rest, but he kept on insisting on waiting for Hermione. He had stayed beside her since she was placed here, which was over 7 hours ago. He was also weak and tired; he had fought with the Order and had grieved over the deaths of his loved ones. He was only running on adrenaline. He looked at Hermione and saw the distress and pain on her face, he couldn't help but cry. He had lost Harry and right now, he feared that Hermione might do something brash and kill herself. He feared for her. He had closed his eyes only for a minute, just for a bit of rest, but then he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione stirred, she slowly opened her eyes. She felt this tight grip on her hand and had looked at it. She saw Ron holding her; a sense of peace engulfed her. Dumbledore who was smiling at her had placed his hand over hers, his eyes twinkling. "What?" she asked.

"I have good news to tell you." He said, but his face showed sympathy towards Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know how we can save Harry." 

"How?" Hermione had pulled her hand from under Ron and was gripping her blanket tightly. Ron had woken up; he was now also listening intently.

"But I fear that this mat be too much to ask you." Dumbledore continued.

"What is it?" she asked, _I would do anything to save Harry._

"I have analyzed the situation. You were kidnapped because you were his lover. You were close to him. Important to him. Voldemort wouldn't have kidnapped you if Harry didn't love you, so in order to stop Harry's death…."

"I must lose Harry." She finished.

"No! You can't! Isn't there any other way?" Ron protested.

"I have looked at many possibilities and this is the only thing with the highest possibility of working. "

"But won't he still kidnap her if she was his friend?" Ron asked, confused at why Hermione had to sacrifice so much.

"Yes, he would; but the chances would be slimmer since you are both powerful."

"How does that differ if Hermione is or isn't Harry's lover?" Ron asked.

"You must understand, Ronald. That Harry would be more concentrated if he wasn't in love and the two of you would be safer since you're going to be with us."

"What if Harry falls for somebody else?" Ron argued.

"Well, we have to make sure that when Ms.Granger goes back in time she prevent this from happening."

"How about if I do it, I go back in time and stop them from falling in love." Ron suggested, trying to think up ways to ease Hermione's pain.

"You've already tried, remember." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "And you couldn't prevent it."

"But…."

"Ron, it has to be done and I'm willing to do it. If losing Harry means I can save him, I'm all for it." Hermione said her voice shaking; she was trying to stop herself from crying.

Ron gave Hermione a hug. "You shouldn't do this." He whispered.

"But I have to." She gave him a meaningful look then asked Dumbledore what she had to do.

"This is the last that we have and the last in the world if we are right, but I believe Harry deserves it. This is Eternity. Its function is similar to a time-turner the only difference is if you use this, you go back in time with the knowledge you have now and live as yourself. You don't just see yourself, you are your past and this reality will never exist."

"Why do you have such a dangerous weapon?"

"There were only two ever made. The maker used the first one and gave me the second. I had planned to use it in case Harry did not win." Dumbledore explained.

"I would remember everything that happened when I go back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I suggest-no I must require you to not say anything about the future since every little thing you do might affect the world."

"I'm aware of that. When can I leave?"

"As soon as you're well. It's very simple to use. You just sprinkle this powder all over you and think of the date that you want to go back to. Dear, I believe you need some rest. We will talk about it when you're better." Dumbledore gave her hand a squeeze and left the room.

"He's right you better go back to sleep. I'll be waiting outside." Ron was half way out the door, "And please hug Ginny and Fred for me." Then he left the room.

Hermione was left alone thinking of all the things she would do when she go back. _I would give Ginny and Fred, hugs; and Harry, I would-I would leave Harry alone. Tears were slowly rolling from her cheeks. She stared at the window, seeing several birds flying freely. She slowly drifted off to sleep._

By the time Hermione was healthy enough, they took all the necessary precautions. She was reminded not to do anything drastic to change the past since this might destroy the balance. She was ready. They had said there goodbye's and was in position. There were three points in the triangle; Ron was standing on the left, George on the right and Dumbledore on the north end. The three of them held a candle. Hermione was at the center. Dumbledore had given her the watch as a reminder of her past. Ron, George and Dumbledore started chanting. The flames from their candles bursts into different colors, Ron's flame was silver, George's was bronze, and Dumbledore's was gold. The flames seemed to separate from the candle and formed a triangle around Hermione. Hermione didn't hear anything, she had to concentrate, she needed to think of the time before Harry ever fell in love with her. It was in the middle of their sixth year, she was reading in the library when Harry tapped her on the shoulder……. 

Everything around her seemed to swirl, she was slowly slipping away until the last fleck of powder fell on the floor then she completely vanished. She felt odd, she wasn't alarmed, she felt peaceful. She couldn't see anything, everything was pitch black until she felt like she was being drawn into a body…then suddenly she felt like she had slammed into a brick wall, her body hurt and memories seem to flood her mind like raging rivers. She couldn't open her eyes, they hurt. She couldn't move her body, she couldn't talk she mentally screamed asking for help, and as quickly as all those emotions came in, they left. She was overcome with peace, familiarity, love and something she thought she had lost forever….happiness.

She drifted off to sleep while reading 'Beauty 101' by Brittany Vangooglehoff. Her eyes suddenly jerked open and she let out a yelp. Everybody at the library stared at her, confused at her sudden outbursts. She quickly said her apologies. She stood up and returned the book to its shelf when she remembered. _I'm back! I'm here. I'm in my sixth year again. Harry's here. She was still in deep thought when she felt a tap on her shoulder…_


	2. hiatus!

This fic is on hiatus!

I will resume when I could.

Sorry and thanks!

I'm trying to finish the other one and start working on this.

It's 12 Days, 11 hours and 7 minutes.

Check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Announcement:

Hello everyone! Unfortunately I am always busy nowadays and have neglected this story. I now decided to stop but if anyone is interested in continuing it just contact me and I'll let you do it. I actually do have a lot of ideas but am too busy to type them so if you need help just email me at That's all. Thanks!


End file.
